bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Sorceress and the Azure Serpent
Trudging up a burial hill, a slender visage bearing lustrous long black hair spilling down her back. Her face shone like a beacon in the moonlight, and the stars burned brightly this night, immersing the dark blue sky in a sudden shimmer of silver. Her stride was rigid, solemn even, as she carried herself to the peak of the hill. She dipped her head downward, seemingly in misery after gazing on the grave before her, slowly tracing her fingertips atop of the finely laid earth of the deceased. Wholly embracing her emotion, a single tear trickled down her pinched, slightly-tanned face as she crumpled to her knees. Jerking both her arms forth to her face, she wept silently till the end of the night. Unbearable despair smothered her heart, stomping her illuminate flame with a meaty fist of iron, conquering whatever trust in humanity she retained over the course of life. The area was barren; which only furthered her fascination. Wiping her face with the back of her palm, she shone once more, appearing tall, beautiful and radiant amongst the stars. Her garb was that of a blue cape thrown over her backside, and a simple pair of blue shorts and bikini top. The clothing she donned hugged her skin tightly, making her azure eyes appear vibrant among her attire. Her glare coldly shifted about, ensuring that noone was nearby, lips gradually coming forth into a wicked smile. '' ''"I will avenge them all" '' --- Galavanting through a bolstering city full of life in a gigai, with supreme grace and lithe she dramatically jotted forth with a line of men and women, stalking her every step; a perpetual air of love, compelling beauty, along with the provocative sway of her hips attracted them in droves. Then, she turned, facing a man of tan complexion who was mainly concealed from view, yet hair, silky and silver hair was clearly visible in the bright of day. Her small, yet suprisingly plump lips slowly pressed against his own. Her gentle, alluring hands careessing him kindly. Just as it had begun, she broke away; teasing her followers with a demonstration of seduction was common among one such as her, who exuded seduction with every step. Her long, voluptuous legs stampered in black high heels, glided her onward until the stream of followers dispersed, save the man of wonderous hair who stood at her side. Her face widened, and she began to speak something incoherent at the time. The man immediately perked upward, clearly eager by what was spoken. Hurriedly, he followed the woman into the woods southbound the Japan City, however, what awaited was not willing. A burst of spiritual power jerked the forest whimsically. A screech reverberated through the hollow trees, confusion evident on the face of the young man. The woman, leaning against a tree happily while the man gulped for precious air. His eyes blinked in surpise while he watched blue luminescence outwardly project like lightning from the nimble woman, smiling softly. Forcibly pinned to the ground, he began to shudder with fear. ''"...Shinigami..?" She inquired, cocking her head playfully while giving him a farewall kiss on the cheek. Despite her mannerism, it was evident she was already well-aware of what the man really was and his intentions. Meanwhile, her output forcibly awakened his senses to trigger, awakening his dormant, or rather, hidden abilties. Shutting his eyes, he clutched his gut in immediate anguish; "ARRGHHHHH!!", his scream went unanswered. The wind bellowed in sudden silence, tugging on the cape adorn over the backside of the woman. Color, seemingly sucked from his core, the limp body of the man faded away...vanishing, leaving no trace. Than, reishi sprouted around her and blossomed, concealing her from view before suddenly swiping her away from the World of the Living, back to the undisclosed location of her save haven. "Peak the interest of Soul Society by murdering over a dozen Seated Shinigami. Check! Hopefully, they will send someone I can play with soon. I'm starting too get...depressed." --- Meanwhile; Midori Jinkou, the illustrious Kidō Corps Commander was recently informed by the Captain-Commander, of an adversary after all the operatives sent returned in failure. It was deemed an extreme priority mission and the Emerald Sorceress went without any uttering of complaint. A sekienton opened before her; allowing her to traverse the two dimensions safely and without interruption. Her emerald hair floated in the air as her footsteps landed on soft grass; the outskirts of the town known as Karakura. She was meant to find an overwhelming source of spiritual energy and had to get rid of it. But to do so; she herself had to remain hidden. Weaving a single hand into the air, Midori's very existence disappeared; for she needed no attention during this period. All she needed; was to find and to execute. --- Hunched over a pond, the woman of silk black hair peered into the steady stream; her eyes studying the movements of the fish, like a child she pondered and inquired their existence. "How cute" she snickered, proceeding to playfully trickle the water between her palms. Suddenly, she smiled as she watched a face of nostalgia manifest in the corner of her vision; green-azure hair atop a man of dark complexion paced toward her, smirking. His clothing intricate; snowflake-like in structure and silver in color, somewhat resemblant of a sleeveless Shinigami robe. "Should we remain here?" he questioned. "Calm yourself, hon" she said, standing up and shifting her posture to the man behind her. "Kettō. We will be having some play-time real soon--" Suddenly, she leaned in and pranced around Kettō with sudden grace and intoxicating nature, frequently puckering her lips to tease the latter. "..and when we do," she paused, immediately stopping as she did, her face turned grimly and pale "we will have our revenge against those who wronged us!" She broke away, triumphantly stampering back to the stream, sitting back down, and continuing with her playful banter with the fish and water. Kettō simply smiled, "Yes, Fujiwara-sama." Noting that she wasn't the slightest bit troubled by her attention-seeking ways, nevertheless, Kettō couldn't help but feel distraught about the masters' methods in angering Soul Society. Sure, they had been evolving; growing accustomed, better yet, sincerely adapting to new situations and bringing about newer eras of prodigal Shinigami as a result. However, Soul Society has always been known to be rather rash, and as of late, acting with utter incompetence by allowing rogues to trample about without being monitered. It was about damn time they started acting on their pitiful threats. Fading out of view, the jaded eyes of Kettō were the last to vanish; a monotonic hum resounded as he fled the area. With him gone, Eri chuckled, "you are a fish out of water my dear, Genryūsai. You have no idea what I have in store just for...you." Quickly, her hands impaled a fish, shrouding the peaceful stream with blood and frightened fish, hurriedly swimming away in fear. Midori was standing near these two...grotesque beings, how did a woman of such unnerving nature even hope to contest with the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13? Regardless, she did not show herself as of yet, she couldn't hope to compete with both beings of such spiritual energy by herself in direct combat. She weaved a unique form of Kyokkō, creating a marvelous optical illusion in which she appeared as an exquisite human who merely passed by as a Widow who lost her husband. Beginning to weap, she looked upon the man with azure hair, and asked him.."You...you look so much like him...darling, you've returned!" Bursting out in tears of joy, she grappled onto the man and embraced him. Inside however, Midori was feeling as bland as she normally did, this was merely an attempt to get him out of there and seal him as quickly as possible. Kettō jerked awkwardly from her sudden appearance, swerving away from the encountering woman. She was beautiful, but not Eri. He stared at her with certainty and pity. "I apologize. I am'' not'' your husband." Just then, he felt a churning in his gut. This woman had attempted to grab on to him, but that's insane, she should not even be able to see him! Something was definitely amiss here. He stampered back in confusion but hid such on his dark-skinned face. "I'm sorry ma'm" he protested, observing her face, carefully.